


Le-owned: AKA I wrote this and my friend made me post it

by BeeGeeBoard



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Humiliation, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeGeeBoard/pseuds/BeeGeeBoard
Summary: Rookie cop Leon Kennedy has been called to a meeting by an anonymous tip. What's waiting there for him will be more than he was expecting...
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- low-key abuse, name calling, humiliation, dubious consent

The shadows around the room were darkening as you checked your watch again .  
He was late.  
After a fifteen more agonizing minutes, you had quite enough and were starting to gather your things to leave, when you heard the lock click in the motel door. You moved back to the closet and watched from between the slats as it swung open, revealing a word young man entering. His brown hair hung at a decent length around his head, and he wore a cautious look on his face as he entered.  
“Hello?”  
His voice echoed around the room as he shut the door behind him. You fought down a grin as you stepped out into the room. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Kennedy.” You reached up and undid the belt holding your kimono on, letting it drop to reveal the lingerie you wore underneath, trimmed in black lace and with tiny purple hearts decorating it.  
Leon gaped, his mouth going slack as his eyes ran up and down your body. You took the opportunity to run your eyes down yourself, and they locked onto exactly what they hoped they’d find- a sizable bulge showing in his pants.  
You moved to close the gap quickly, pushing yourself right up against him as he stammered, looking for words that would not come. “What’s wrong, baby,” you cooed in his ear, as you slowly ran a hand down the front of his tight pants, lightly coming to rest on the outline of his cock. “I know you like what you see, I have all the evidence right here.”  
You squeezed, and he let out a little moan. That was all you needed to hear, as you reach up and began kissing him, rhythmically squeezing the cock in your hand. His own hands found their way around you, reaching behind you, on resting on the small of your back to pull you closer, and the other taking a handful of your ass and returning your squeezes.  
“Ah, ah,” you whispered, wagging a finger at him. “You don’t get to touch yet. Mama gets her treat first.” Leon’s eyes grew even wider as you punctuated this statement by sliding down onto your knees. Your deft hands made quick work of his fly, and you jerked down his pants and boxers, leaving his cock to finally spring free. As you watched, it throbbed gently right in front of you.  
Licking your lips, you moved forward and placed the tip just inside your mouth. The gasp and moan of Leon was the encouragement you needed, as you wrapped both hands around and grabbed him by his ass, pulling him all the way into your mouth as your lips touched his abdomen. You fought down a gag as you pulled him all the way back out, a tiny trail of thick spit connecting the pulsing cock to your lips. You looked up at his face, watching him get slowly redder, and gave him his first order. “On the bed. Now.”  
Leon began to move towards the bed, taking has pants the rest of the way off as he did so. You followed slowly, watching as he go on his knees in the bed. “Oh, baby no,” you laughed at him. “Get on your back.”  
He swallowed roughly, then moved to lie down. You climbed on the bed, then straddled his legs, right around his thighs. You reached out and took hold of his cock. “Do you want to put this inside me? Is that what you want?”  
He nodded.  
You laughed again, and began stroking him roughly. “Beg me for it.”  
“P-please,” he stammered. “Please put me inside you.”  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes.” You gave his cock a tight squeeze. “Yes, what?” He swallowed again. “Yes, ma’am.”  
You moved up further. Moving your panties aside, you took and rubbed the head of his dick between your folds. It felt amazing, sliding between you, every time venturing high enough to push against your clit, sending trills up your body. You moved it further back, and slowly pushed the head halfway inside you, feeling your own wetness coat his cock.  
His hips involuntarily tried to thrust, and you moved him out of your pussy. As much as you were aching for it, he needed to be kept in his place. You backed off the edge of the bed and stood. “On your knees. Now.”  
He hastily obeyed, scrambling off the bed as you dropped your panties to the floor. Once he was in position, you reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Thrusting your hips out just slightly, you pulled his head in towards you, pushing your leaking pussy right into his face. The pleasure from it was immediate, as he begin lapping up your juices, running his tongue along the inside of your lips. You held him by the hair and slowly began rocking your hips, rubbing your pussy up and down his tongue, feeling it sending electricity pulsing through you with every thrust.  
“Lick harder, bitch. And look at me,” you commanded, watching as he began to lick in earnest, his eyes moving up and making eye contact with you. You could feel it building now, the heat starting in your core. It was rising, and rising fast.  
“Are you going to be a good boy and make mommy cum?"  
The muffled response from between your legs sounded enough like ‘yes, ma’am’ for your liking, and you began bucking your hips faster. “I’m going to cum right on your face, and you’re going to fucking like it.”  
He moaned directly into your pussy as you said that, and the vibrations from that were exactly what you needed to push you over. You felt your legs go weak and you spasmed, bucking your hips hard into him and you held his face right against your pussy, feeling yourself release and cover his mouth with your cum.  
Finally, the sensation began waning, and you released him, letting him fall back and gasp for air. This didn’t last for long, however, as you regained your composure. You weren’t done with him yet. “Back on the bed, on your back,” you panted. He eagerly scrambled up and into position.  
You were on him in an instant, wasting no time in mounting him. This time, as the head of his neglected cock entered you, you sank down on it, sliding all the way down in until it filled you completely. You let a long, low moan escape your lips as it gave you exactly what you had been after. You started thrusting your hips, feeling the cock hit every point inside you that it was supposed to. The pleasure was already rising again. You wouldn’t last long.  
Neither, apparently, would Leon. “I’m not gonna- I’m gonna cum soon,” he moaned, his face screwed up in an expression of ecstasy. “Oh, yeah?” You rode a little faster, leaning down towards his face. “Do you want to empty that big, strong dick inside me? Pump me full of your hot, sticky cum?”  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
You leaned back a little and smacked him across the face, hard. “That’s too bad. You’re not allowed to. Do you understand?”  
He started to respond, but before he could, you smacked him again. “No talking. Now, do you understand?” He nodded, and you smiled, letting your hand trail down from where it rested on his face to wrap around his throat. “Good boy.”  
You began to pick up the pace, thrusting yourself back onto the cock again and again, driving it inside you to the base. You could feel your orgasm building again, and fast. Too fast. At this rate, you wouldn’t get what you wanted.  
However, Leon and begun to show signs. He was thrusting harder, and you could feel his cock throb a little every time you paused with it filling you. He was biting his lip, obviously trying to keep from aging anything.  
You tightened your grip around his throat.  
That broke him. “I’M CUMMING!” he yelled, thrusting hard upwards into you. That was the push you needed, too, as you felt your pleasure spill over. Your pussy began clinching hard around his cock, so that you could feel ever pulse and throb as he shot spurt after spurt of cum inside you, feeling the warmth of it splatter your insides as you shook on his cock.  
You both panted, catching your breath after two powerful orgasms. You regained your composure first, sliding off his cock and standing beside the bed.  
“Tsk, tsk,” you chided, wagging your finger again. “I told you that you weren’t allowed. Come here.” He climbed to his feet, and you turned him around and pushed, leaving him lying bent over the bed. “Stay there.”  
You strolled over to your bag, rummaging around until your found what you were looking for. Smirking, you slid it on as you walked back toward him. “Now you’ll learn to listen,” you cooed, seeing him tense up as the head of the strapon began to push against his asshole.  
You were going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon gasped, pulling away slightly as he dark purple head began to push into his asshole. You reached out and grabbed him by the hips, stopping his forward movement.  
“Now, now,” you say, chuckling. “Hold still and take your punishment, and I might even reward you.” As you say this, you pull back on his hips while thrusting your own forwards, slowly but surely sinking the strapon all the way into him. You pushed a little more after the fact, relishing the feeling of your hips pushing against his ample ass, and he gave his first moan.  
“See? Feels good, right? How about this?” You pull out slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, until just the very tip is still inside, and then slammed forward, burying the dildo to the hilt and causing Leon to let out a cry that spoken both pleasure and pain.  
A wry grin crossed your face and you began moving in earnest, thrusting yourself forward again and again, building a smooth rhythm. Leon’s moans got a little louder with every thrust, and soon the small exclamations of pain were replaced entirely with squeaks and gasps of pleasure.  
Gently shaking your hand around his hip, you found and took hold of his cock, which had slowly begun to grow again. The subtle attention of your hand was enough to bring it all the way back to full stiffness. Pulling your hand back, you gave his ass a rough smack and watched his cock swing between his legs.  
Slowing your thrusts, you reached up and grab a fistful of his hair. “Your turn now. Fuck yourself.” You punctuated this with a sharp tug on his hair, and he took the hint, moving himself back and sliding his ass up and down the purple length.  
While he was occupied, you reach beside you on the bed to the other thing you had grabbed from your bag, secretly. You leaned forward with it and snapped the collar around his neck. His exclamation of surprise was cut short as you pulled on the attached leash, encouraging him to continue his movements.  
“Now you really are a good boy, hmm,” you mused, tugging him back by the leash every time he moved forwards. He was moaning and gasping multiple times per thrust now. You figured he must be close.  
You pulled out of him, moving around to sit yourself upright on the bed, leading Leon by the leash to sit in your lap. You idly played with his stiff cock, running a thumb over the top and enjoying the precum that was leaking out copious amounts. You yanked hard on the leash, bringing is head down to your level. “Now it’s your turn to ride. Get on.”  
He nodded, obviously deciding it was best not to speak. He lifted himself up and settled himself over the strapon, before sliding down the shaft, shuddering as he slid down the entire length. “Good boy,” you purred, stroking his cock slowly as he shifted himself up and down. “Fuck yourself with mommy's cock. Make yourself cum right here,” you said, patting your chest. “I want you to explode all over my chest while you’re filled with my cock.”  
Leon whimpered a little at that, but started to bounce a bit faster, go a bit further up the length than he was before. The hand that was holding the leash brought it down and wrapped the end around his cock, as the other hand reached around and grabbed his ass, hard, before sliding down around his leg and idly running fingers around your pussy.  
There was no better feeling, having a guy ride your purple, plastic cock while your fingers ran between your lips, moving small circles around your clit and probing your entrance ever so slightly. Meanwhile, Leon was speeding up more and more, his hand resting on your shoulder, the leash wrapping around his cock jerked tighter every time you thought he needed a reminder.  
Even with the minimal stimulation you were giving yourself, the sight of such a ting was rapidly getting you towards another orgasm. Leon and sped up now, no longer bouncing but moving his hips back and forth and in circles, openly driving himself towards cumming.  
It was coming on quick. You had switched to fingerings yourself rather than idly playing, your other hand leaving the leash forgotten and playing with your boobs, grasping and massaging deeply, awaiting the prize from the cock that was in front of you. In fact, you were getting close, too. You might not make it until-  
“OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH,” moaned Leon, thrusting his hips forward over and over, his cock straining and shooting rope after rope of cum right at your chest, painting your boobs and the hand still playing with them, right as you hit your own climax, the feeling exploding from your soaked pussy and spreading throughout your body, curling your toes and sending wave after wave of pleasure through you.  
The next minute or two was a blur, but ylu came to as Leon went to slowly pull himself off your cock. You almost laughed to yourself. He really did seem so hopeful.  
You sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled his leash until he was on his knees in front of you, looking up with those waters eyes. “You made quite a mess, you know,” you said, running a finger through the thick layer of cum coating your chest and giving it a lick. “Clean it up. Now.”  
You didn’t even have to tell him to use his tongue.


End file.
